


(not) made for each other

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Lucifer, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lucifer is Called Luke, M/M, Pancakes, also he's a great big bag of dicks, gabriel is 10/10 great tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sam knows who his soulmate is, gabriel doesn't, and gabe tries to convince sam to throw out the rulebook and be with him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) made for each other

**Author's Note:**

> You've heard of the soulmates AU, now get ready for... the NOT soulmates AU. (Seriously, I love the soulmate ideas as much as the next person, but this came to me in a flash of inspiration while I was studying for midterms and I honestly love the idea.)
> 
> On a serious note, though, a lot of Lucifer's lines in this are pinched directly from the show and so their exchanges got a lot darker than I was initially planning. If abusive relationships are a trigger for you at all, I'd suggest not reading.
> 
> (This is written for Caitlin; who I would still date whether or not I had the words "So you like Benedict Cumberbatch? That's cool" tattooed on my skin.)

Some days, Sam felt like the only person in the world who wasn't excited to meet his soulmate.

Most people Sam knew would look down at the words tattooed somewhere on their bodies, and they'd get silly little smiles on their faces, without even being aware of it. They were constantly imagining scenarios in their heads in which their soulmate might say those words, exchanging excited predictions with the people around them, every new person they met a knew possibility. Sam, not so much. Of course he invented scenarios - because whose mind _didn't_ wander during Math 101 - but they definitely didn't bring a smile to his face. He just couldn't fathom any way someone might say those words that didn't sound creepy as hell. They gave him a bad feeling.

He tried not to think about it too much. He tended to avoid situations where he'd be confronted with too many new people, and in the back of his mind, he had the vague thought that if he was lucky, he wouldn't meet his supposed soulmate until he was seventy or eighty anyway, and he wouldn't even have to spend that much time with them.

He focused on school, a lot. School was pretty safe. And the friends he already had; the ones who'd said their first words to him long ago without them being anything like the ones on his arm, he could be comfortable around them. One of his best friends of all was called Jess. She'd met her soulmate when they were three years old, and they fit together perfectly in ways Sam could only dream of, but they went to college a few hours away from each other, so Sam and Jess shared an apartment. And despite knowing his reservations about being around big crowds, she always tried to convince him to come out to parties with her.

Today was Halloween, and they were in some random big house just a little outside of Stanford campus. Sam had been hanging out with a couple of people he knew from his English class, but he'd lost them somewhere along the way, and the people around him were starting to get rowdy.

Finally, he saw Jess' familiar nurse's costume flash under the strobe lights, and he headed over to her.

"Jess, can we go yet?" He tapped her on the shoulder. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

Jess turned - only it wasn't Jess, it was a skinny guy, her height with the same color hair, and really, it had been an easy mistake to make in this kind of terrible lighting.

"Sorry," Sam began. "I thought--"

"You will say yes to me."

The music was pounding and Sam's head hurt, but he still heard the words as clearly as if they were totally alone; heard the guy's commanding, hungry voice, felt his hand on Sam's arm (exactly where the words were written, although there was no way the guy could possibly know that) as he tugged him up the stairs, Sam following behind because what the hell else could he do right now?

His mind raced on the way upstairs, crowded with so many thoughts he couldn't pick just one to focus on, and there was no way this was happening. Not now. Before he knew it, the guy had taken him into a sparsely decorated, hotel-like room - Sam would have thought it was a guest room if it wasn't for the full rack of clothes he could see in the open closet door. He pulled Sam down onto the bed, all the way down, so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other.   
  
They were both fully clothed, but it still felt far too intimate for Sam. He felt the other guy's intense, possessive eyes on him and tried his very best not to turn his own head.  
  
"You're the one. You're my soulmate. The one that can't get away."  
  
That wasn't how Sam thought the whole concept of soulmates was supposed to work. "Yeah. I guess I am."  
  
"I'm Luke. Not that it really makes a difference. You and I are so much more than just names."   
  
Sam forced a smile on his face, wishing more than anything that he could just turn back time and not come out tonight. "Sam."

"Sam." Luke ran his tongue around his mouth as though testing out the feel of the name, taking it for himself, making Sam grimace, but Luke ignored it. "I've been waiting for you for a long time."  
  
He reached out and cupped Sam's face with his hands, and Sam visibly flinched, recoiling from the touch.  
  
Luke laughed. "You don't have to be afraid of me. What do you think I'm going to do?"

But Sam was afraid, and he scrambled off the bed, lurching towards where he thought he'd come in. "I'm just gonna... go get some water, or something," he said, voicing the first excuse that came into his head, and he pushed his way out of the door and leaned against the wall, sweating. He couldn't deal with this right now, he wasn't prepared, it was too fast, he needed some time to think, he couldn't hear or see in this place but he didn't know how to get out and he didn't know who to ask and--

"Hey. I'm sorry my brother's being a bag of dicks. You look like you need some pancakes."

Sam turned to face his savior. He hadn't noticed anyone there when he was leaving the room, but maybe that was because this guy was so damn short. But he was cute too, in the way that he was smiling up at Sam with bright gold eyes and a mischievous smirk, and it was probably just the events of the night putting these crazy thoughts into his head, but Sam found himself wondering what would have happened if they had been his words. They were good words, ones that he could have been excited about. He could imagine himself seeing this guy for the first time and feeling a kind of familiarity, like - yes, of course it's you.

But that wasn't how it had happened, and so there was no point thinking about it.

"Pancakes?" he asked weakly.

"Okay, fine. What I mean by that is that I want pancakes, so I'm going to the diner around the corner. And I'm asking you to come with."

Sam shrugged, because he didn't have the energy to protest and right now he didn't feel like his life could get much worse, and he walked with the boy - his future brother in law, he supposed - to the diner.

They made small talk until the waitress arrived with a short stack for Sam and a family sized platter for the other boy, Gabriel. Then, Gabriel folded his hands together and said, in a slightly more serious tone than before, "So, what's a nice boy like you doing hanging out in my idiot brother's room?"

"I..." Sam paused, not sure whether he should tell the truth or not. Surely Luke would tell him in his own good time.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "C'mon, kiddo. You can tell me. I know what he's like. You wouldn't be the first person I'd have to rescue from his clutches, or the last."

"I don't know about that," Sam muttered into his coffee.

"What?"

Sam pushed his barely started plate of pancakes away from him, and stated, flatly, "I'm actually pretty sure I will be the last. I'm... his soulmate." He couldn't stop himself from pulling a face on the last word.

Gabriel froze midway through chewing a piece of pancake, and his eyes widened. "You're fucking with me."

"I'm really not. It's not something I'd make a joke about."

Gabe pulled Sam's pancakes towards himself and added them to his pile. "I am going to need so many more pancakes than I thought to deal with this."

"I just don't want to talk about it," Sam said. "I knew from the words that my soulmate wasn't exactly gonna be a great person. It was always gonna happen at some point, so I'll have to make the best of it. Can we just... I don't know, you could talk about yourself, try to distract me?"

It turned out that Gabriel was exactly the right person to ask for that. He had an endless supply of tales of the pranks he'd pulled when he was in college (he'd graduated last year, the third of four brothers who all lived in that big house together and held the Halloween party every year) and even though at first Sam was just smiling politely, too upset to even fake a stronger reaction, within a couple of hours he was full-on roaring with laughter at the story of the time Gabriel managed to convince his freshman roommate he'd been abducted by aliens. The two of them were still sitting together in the diner when the sun came up and the early breakfast crowd started to make their way in.

Gabe used this as an excuse to order a large box of waffles to go, and they exchanged phone numbers and said goodbye to each other to get a few hours of sleep before Sam had to give campus tours and Gabe had some kind of play audition.

The following day, Sam got a text from Luke (who he _hadn't_ given his number to) asking him to come over so that they could get to know each other alone, without the party there to distract them. Sam felt obliged to agree, and would have been dreading the prospect if it weren't for the vague flutter of a thought in the back of his mind that he might see Gabriel again.  
  
He didn't, but the time after that he did; and another few days later Gabriel invited him out to lunch spontaneously, and they didn't talk about Luke once. As time went on, Sam found himself spending more and more time with each of the brothers - Luke because, well, that was how it _worked_ , you had to _see_ your soulmate whether you wanted to or not - and Gabriel because he was good company, and just his presence in the room made Sam smile.

It seemed like Gabriel tried to stay out of the house most of the time - although he technically lived there, he slept strange hours and it wasn't uncommon for Sam to stay over with Luke and to wake up at six to go for his morning run, only to find Gabe staggering back inside, always with something inexplicable about his appearance (such as splatters of blue paint and chocolate pudding all down his left side) that Sam didn't ever question out loud. He'd give Sam a wave or a rude hand gesture as greeting and then flop down on the couch with a lollipop and a script to memorize, and that strange encounter would be all Sam saw of him for a few days.  
  
But at the same time, somehow Gabriel always seemed to know when Sam needed him the most. One time, when Sam was exhausted from a three hour law exam having been up almost all night studying, and really wishing he hadn't agreed to go over to Luke's that afternoon, Gabe texted him a picture of a large golden retriever, along with the caption 'This dog I saw in the park reminded me of you'. Another time, Sam and Luke had been to dinner with Luke's parents for the first time, and Luke had spent the whole car ride back telling Sam that he'd 'ruined all his plans' and needed to work harder at impressing them if he ever wanted Luke's parents to accept him as part of the family. Sam was still upset the next morning, and on his walk to class Gabriel surprised him by sneaking up on him and hugging him from behind, handing him a sunflower and telling him to have a good day, then skipping away to who knew where.  
  
He was definitely one of the strangest friends Sam had ever had, but probably also one of the best, Sam had to admit to himself after a while. He made the bad times more bearable.   
  
Before too long, Sam's own mind started to wander, and it occurred to him that he had no idea who Gabriel's soulmate was. It was an intriguing thought. What sort of person could possibly be considered the perfect match for someone as weird and eccentric as he was? Sam couldn't imagine anyone ever being quite like him, or quite deserving of him.

"All this talk about my words, and I never asked you about yours."

They were lying on the fluffy rug on the floor in Gabriel's room. Luke was out for the day. Sam was reading a book, held high over his head. Gabe was playing Candy Crush Saga on his phone. They'd been sharing a companionable silence for twenty minutes before Sam spoke.

"I don't want to talk about that, Sam," Gabe replied, resigned.

"Come on, Gabe. They can't possibly be worse than mine. In _twenty years_ I've never met someone whose words are worse than mine."

Gabriel sighed. "Alright, fine. But I promise you I'm going to prove you wrong."

"Just tell me," Sam said, even more interested now.

"I... don't have any words. None. Nowhere. My family looked, when I was young. And I did too, all over, with a mirror. But... nothing. Blank slate."

"That's not possible," Sam told him, flatly, instinctively. Everyone had words, somewhere. Gabe clearly just hadn't looked hard enough.

"You wanna check?" Gabe raised an eyebrow flirtatiously, and Sam blushed, trying not to think about all the places where he could look for the words. Maybe feel, too. Just to make absolutely sure.

He shook his head quickly, focusing back on the important issue at hand. "Sorry. Knee-jerk response. I do believe you, I just didn't know that could happen."

"It can't. Not that I know of. And, you know, when I was younger I used to think there was something so badly wrong with me. What could make me such a terrible person that I didn't even deserve a soulmate, when everyone else in the world did? I couldn't understand it. But as I got older, I started to realize... maybe it just means that I can choose. Decide for myself who my soulmate is."

They were silent for a few minutes again as Sam tried to process this new information.

"So do you have somebody in mind? Someone you'd pick as your soulmate?" Sam finally asked.

Gabe smiled, absentmindedly reaching across to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair. "Nah. I'm still young. Wait til I hit thirty, and then I'll start working on my shortlist, that's what I say."

Sam laughed, and instead of turning back to his book, he attempted to comprehend how different Gabriel's view of the world must be in comparison to everybody else's. They fell back into their companionable silence, and Gabriel's hand stayed in Sam's hair for as long as the two of them were lying there.

Sam didn't exactly forget about the conversation - how could he? - but it wasn't something Gabe mentioned a whole lot, so it had faded from his mind by the next time it came up.  
  
It was a few days before Sam's twenty-first birthday, and his brother Dean had just called him with the surprise news that he'd be visiting for the weekend, to take Sam out to his first bars and spend some quality time with him. Excited, Sam told Luke his birthday plans as explanation for why he wouldn't be around at the weekend... and Luke turned on him, completely shutting him down.   
  
"You can't lie to me, Sam. I know you, and I know it's not Dean you want to spend your time with this weekend. After all, I'm your family now."   
  
"Dean's my family too," Sam protested. "He's my brother. I didn't even get to see him at Christmas."  
  
Luke stepped closer to Sam, threatening. "You need to understand that I am your whole future. We don't need anyone else getting in the way. Tell Dean to cancel his flights, and I won't mention this again."

It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and Sam felt like he should be able to deal with it by now, but he couldn't hold back the tears. He did the first thing he could think of, and he called Gabriel. Gabe was surprised, since Sam was so rarely the one to initiate first contact, but that faded as soon as he heard the cracks in Sam's voice. Without question, he immediately gave Sam an address and told him to come over.  
  
The house at the address was decrepit and old and looked like the very last place that anyone would want to live, which, thinking about it, was probably why Gabriel had access to it. The inside was decorated with a mishmash of movie and TV posters along with fifties pinup girls and boys and Sam wondered if this wasn't where Gabriel spent his time when he wasn't at Luke's house; when he wanted to be on his own.  
  
Gabe put an arm around Sam and let Sam lean on him as he walked him over to the couch, despite the fact that Sam was much bigger, and he even gave him the nicest cushion.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sorry," Sam said once they were both seated. "I just needed to talk to someone who wasn't Luke."

"You."

The word made so little sense in context, and Sam had no idea what Gabriel was talking about. "What?"

Gabe shrugged, and then acting for all the world like he wasn't dropping the world's biggest bombshell, plainly stated, "When we talked about the fact that I get to choose my own soulmate, you asked me if I knew who I wanted to pick. So I'm telling you. I pick you."

"But you can't - you can't just pick me! That's not how it works! I'm Luke's soulmate!"

"Yeah, and if you were happy with him I'd never have said anything. But you're not, and don't try to tell me you are, because I already know I'm the one you go to to escape from him. You hate being around him, and you don't even live together yet. You're, what, twenty-one? Almost? You have so much life left, and you're going to spend it miserable. I don't want that. I want you to be happy, more than anyone else I know."

Sam slapped his face with his hand, and he wanted to tear his hair out, because Gabe just wasn't getting it. Gabe had it easy - he got to pick his own soulmate - but Sam didn't.

"Gabriel, I lie awake at night and I try to stay as far away from Luke as possible without falling out of the bed and I wish I could throw out the rules and be with you. But it's not that simple. You don't have words; you don't understand how it is for me, or anyone. I have to do this. I don't know what will happen if I don't."

"You don't know what will happen if you do! Luke's my brother. I know him and I spent half my childhood being worried about what would happen to his soulmate, and that's before I knew his soulmate was basically an adorable puppy with--"

Sam cut him off. "Just stop. You don't need to worry about me. I can't be the first person who's in this situation, so I'll deal with it. Better me than anybody else, in my opinion."

"Sam, that's bullshit! You don't have to be all self-sacrificial, or whatever you're trying to do!"

"It's not that! It's just that... you're asking me to go against something that's been drilled into me since childhood here. I mean, what the hell would my family say? I'm pretty sure my dad would kill me."

"Well, screw him! Look, Sam, it's okay if you don't feel that way about me. It's okay if you can't imagine feeling that way about anyone who's not your soulmate. But if you're not going to choose me... then at least choose yourself. Move somewhere, a long way away. Get a dog and a job and a life that makes you happy, because you're never going to have that with him."

Gabriel didn't wait to hear what Sam said. He turned, and he walked out of the room, and he probably thought Sam couldn't hear him when he burst into tears when he reached the top of the stairs, but Sam could.

Sam hadn't slept a whole lot since he'd started sharing a bed with Luke most nights. There was a constant nagging fear in the back of his mind that he'd wake up and something really terrible would have happened - he wasn't sure what, but something - that kept his mind racing and his eyes alert. Mostly he faced away from Luke, so that he didn't have to look at him, but kept his ears pricked for any kind of sound.

Now that he'd had this conversation - well, argument, he supposed, since Gabe had barely spoken to him since. He still said hello when they happened to pass each other and sent Sam an occasional text making sure he was okay, but there were no spontaneous surprises to brighten his day - with Gabriel, he at least had something interesting to occupy his thoughts on those too-long nights. And, perhaps not so coincidentally, those nights were the ones when he most wanted to ignore the rulebook and grab Gabriel by the hand and run far, far away with him and never think about Luke or soulmates or destiny ever again.

Somehow, there was something worse about lying awake next to someone and imagining all the things they _could_ do, than actually spending time with them.

And with Gabe it was never like that. The dread was instead an anticipation, a flutter of excitement when he danced into the room with some outrageous new idea or prank up his sleeve, and any concerns Sam had were more 'will I be embarrassed in front of someone' than 'will somebody get murdered'.

It didn't seem fair to compare Luke to Gabriel, but since the argument, that that was all his brain could do. And Gabriel won on every single point - except for the fact that he wasn't Sam's soulmate.

But wasn't the whole point of a soulmate that they were supposed to be the right person for you? That you were supposed to just click, and you'd want to spend the rest of your life with them?

Wasn't it at least a little bit possible that occasionally, once in a thousand years, the universe got it wrong?

It took him weeks to reach a decision and days more to act on it, but one morning Sam found himself hovering in the kitchen doorway at the very last second, right when he was ready to walk out of the door to go to class. He watched Luke stare at a newspaper and eat half a bowl of dry cereal, leaving it on the table for Sam to clean up later, and he prepared what he was going to say.

Sam cleared his throat, and Luke turned around.

"I'm leaving."

"You don't have to tell me, you know." Luke rolled his eyes. "What are you expecting, a kiss goodbye?" he mocked.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not leaving for the day. I'm leaving you, permanently. I'm not coming back."

For the first time, he saw a flicker of uncertainty on Luke's face. "That's not how it works. You're my soulmate. You can't leave forever. Whatever choices you make, you will always end up here."

"Yeah?" Sam laughed, acting more confident than he really felt. "Let's try it and see. If I end up back here somehow, I'll admit that you were right. If you never see me again... then I was right, and the fact that you're my soulmate is a fucked up fairytale that means nothing."

"It means everything. You can't run from your destiny, Sam."

Sam grabbed himself a granola bar from the cupboard and a bottle of juice from the fridge. "Watch me."

"I'm warning you. I will not be happy the next time I see you."

"I wasted too much time being unhappy because I thought I had to be with you. And I have never felt quite so relieved as the moment I realized that I don't."

"My heart breaks for you, Sam," Luke called after him as he walked out the door, but Sam's heart wasn't breaking. It felt light and free for the first time in his memory.

Sam went to his first class that day, because he didn't want to miss out on any of the work, but he didn't catch a single minute of the lecture. As soon as it was over, he gave school up as a bad job, threw his backpack over his shoulder and ran all the way to Gabriel's house, the one he didn't share with Luke. He pounded on the door, heart hammering for a million different reasons.

He rang the doorbell, and there was a loud yell from inside the house, followed by the sound of something (hopefully not Gabriel) tumbling all the way down the stairs, hitting every step on the way. Then, heavy footfalls running towards the door, chasing whatever it was. Then, the click of a lock, and-

The door swung open, and Gabriel stood in front of Sam, panting, his hair a complete disaster, looking like he'd just climbed out of a thicket of bushes. Sam wanted to ask what the hell had been going on, but he couldn't. All he could do was stand there and stare and wonder in amazement at how Gabriel, the one guy in the world who got to pick his own soulmate out of everyone in the world, had for some reason chosen _him._

Sam couldn't believe his luck.

"You came back," Gabe said, gazing at Sam in disbelief.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. I broke up with Luke, I chose free will, blah blah blah. And... then I came here."

Suddenly, he was overcome with a wave of lightheartedness, and he laughed breathlessly, feeling compelled to pick Gabriel up and swing him round until both of them were dizzy and laughing and completely caught up in the other. It was exhilarating just to be here, and Sam hadn't realized how much weight he'd been carrying, maybe all his life, until it was gone.

When he finally put Gabriel down, Gabe's shirt had ridden up, revealing a stripe of pale stomach, with-

"What's that?" Sam frowned, looking at something that couldn't _possibly_ be what he thought it was, his good mood dissipating fast.

Gabe tried to tug his shirt down. "It's nothing."

Sam pushed Gabriel's hands out of the way and lifted up the shirt. There, emblazoned across his stomach, were the words _'I never took you for the type.'_

He stepped back, accusing. "You told me you didn't have any words."

"I don't. Not as far as I'm concerned. Look, I don't know who's going to say these to me, okay? And I didn't tell you because by the time it came up, I already liked you a lot, and I thought it would scare you away if you thought I already had someone. I thought you'd think I'd leave you in future for... whoever says this."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think!" Sam ran his hands through his hair, internally panicking. He'd left Luke, ripped up the script of the universe's plan for him - only to find out that Gabriel had lied? "How the hell could you do this to me?"

"Sam, hear me out!" Gabe yelled, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I don't care who my soulmate is! They could come bursting through the door right now and I wouldn't even think twice; I would tell them to leave so that I could go on talking to you."

"Yeah, you can say that now! But who knows what'll happen in the future! You'll probably change your mind when you meet your actual soulmate."

"Maybe..." Gabriel paused, thinking through what he was going to say. "Maybe that's part of the fun. Not knowing. Maybe it's boring if everything's planned out for us, all the time. And yeah, perhaps I will leave you for whatever punk says the words on my stomach. Or maybe you'll leave me for someone who's more sensible and normal than I am. But how are we ever gonna know unless we give this a shot? All I know right now is that you smile at me and it looks like sunshine; it lights up my entire day. And when you're here, my life is better, and it makes _me_ want to be better. And Sam, even if we're not forever - and right now it feels like we could be, but even if we're not - I think that's something worth chasing."

Sam leaned against the doorframe and took a deep breath, turning what Gabriel had said over and over in his head. In the end, it all came down to two things.

First, Gabe had kept a secret from him, a secret about something really huge, basically proving that Sam couldn't trust him - and all for his own benefit too.

Second, Sam looked at Gabriel and felt something that was a hell of a lot like how people had always described love. And that was something he'd never expected to feel.

And damn it all to hell, but the second thing was the only one Sam really cared about. The first they could get past, in time, but the second was unavoidable. He could leave Gabriel too and go to the other side of the world and move on completely from everything, and things would still probably be better than they had been with Luke... but he thought he'd always wonder what had happened to the boy with the sparkling eyes who had introduced Sam to the idea that he could be whoever he wanted.

Sam opened his mouth to speak and Gabriel tensed up, nervous.

"It took a lot for me to leave Luke. And the fact that you lied doesn't change the fact that my feelings for you were strong enough that I turned my back on everything I've been preparing for, my entire life. I wouldn't have done that unless I thought we had a chance. But Gabe, I'm scared. I'm really scared."

Gabriel stepped forwards, slowly, not sure if Sam would let him get close again, and Sam leaned into him until they had their arms wrapped around each other again. There was no dancing this time; just holding each other and reminding the other that they weren't alone in this.

"I know," Gabe murmured into Sam's hair. "I'm scared too. But we're going to be okay. We're going to do this together."

Sam nodded, and the two of them stayed standing like that for a while. When they broke apart, it was only so Sam could bend down and press his lips to Gabriel's for a first kiss so soft and sweet that it made up for all the years of worrying about his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini epilogue: Dean and Castiel meet at Sam and Gabriel's wedding. Dean's words are "What a beautiful wedding," and when Cas says them to him, it's the best day of Dean's life. Cas' words are "Yes, but what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore." Cas still doesn't understand that reference.
> 
> come complain about my bad jokes **casandsip.tumblr.com**


End file.
